Opposites Attract
by animevampire17
Summary: He's a demon. She's an angel. The two can never be, so why are they trying so hard? Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Naruto, but I can dream. FemNaruXSasu! NO FLAMES! WARNING: LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko's POV**

"I bet you'll fluke this mission like every other," Sakura hissed at Hinata as she grabbed her bag. Hinata frowned in dismay as I walked out into the exit room and glared at Sakura.

"For an angel, you sure act like a bitch." I snapped and she gasped.

"Yea, well, for an angel, you talk like a savage." She growled and I rolled my eyes. Yes, we were angels. Angels of the lord meant to go to the human world when we had a mission to destroy demons. In truth, everything was extremely complicated and hard for me to understand. Father said that we fight to protect, but what are we protecting? Killing only brings upon more hate which is added to the chain of revenge. We kill a demon and two more come in order to avenge their fallen comrade, killing humans to summon us and challenge us to a childish fight that they know we would win.

"Ignoring the ignorant fool, you will do great out there, Hinata. I understand that this is your first field mission, but you have to do it at some point. Yes, you did fail multiple times in the virtual simulation chamber, but your better now and your going to succeed. Knock 'em dead, Hinata." I said with a wink and Hinata blushed, nodded, and flew off.

"Why do you always have to contradict what I say. Is it because you know I'm better than you?" Sakura questioned. I shot a glare in her direction and sighed.

"No, Sakura, its because that deep inside you're a demon with the appearance of an angel. Stop trying to bring everyone else's self-esteem down so that you can feel better about yourself. You're an angel of the lord so you should know better than anyone that we have rules. An angel's power is stored by their beliefs in themselves. Try to be the better person and just keep your filthy mouth shut when you have nothing good to say." I hissed and she fumed.

"Watch it, Naruko Uzumaki. I still plan to get my revenge from the little stunt you pulled on our last tag-team mission." She growled and walked off. I sighed and looked at the white scroll in my hand. A mission…

**Sasuke's POV**

I rolled over on my black satin sheets, waking up to the dark night. The crimson moon shone bright in the ash black sky, emanating an ominous glow over the black lagoon. Hell was my home and death was my friend. Slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position, I looked out the window, not even the least interested in the night's affairs. I knew that I had a mission, but, yet, I was tired from the previous power ceremony.

"Sasuke," Neji called from my bedroom door. I snapped my head in his direction and narrowed my eyes in irritation.

"Who gave you access to enter my room without my permission, Neji?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"Kiba and Gaara just left for their mission, so you better be ready by the time their back." Neji sneered and then walked off. Sighing, I dressed into an all black collard shirt and black jeans to match. Had I been in the mood, I would have worn my leather jacket, but the night bore no current interest to me.

"Sasuke," a familiar voice summoned. _Perfect_, yet another annoyance. I followed the sound of the high pitched female voice and glared at the woman before me, her bright red hair lose around her as she adjusted her glasses. "Are you heading without me?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes, now go. I don't plan to play your foolish games tonight, Karin." I hissed and she laughed and walked over to me.

"You can't help it though, can you? Please, Sasuke, you're the demon of lust and your always trapped by a girl's ambition for rough and sweaty sex." Karin purred. I smirked and yanked her against my body by her waist.

"Yes, your right. Your tempting, so when I return, your female parts are mine." I whispered into her ear in an icy voice. Karin laughed and kissed me full on the lips. I returned her kiss and we pulled apart slowly at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "What the fuck do you want, Gaara?" I asked as Karin ran her index finger up and down my chest.

"We've returned, meaning its time for you to go." Gaara growled and then walked off. I growled and shoved Karin back and onto my bed.

"Stay there, bitch. I'll be back for you later," I ordered and then walked off to the exit domain. I hated leaving to the human world, but that was the only way to get away from the rules of Hell…

**Naruko's POV**

I screamed as I was slashed on my upper arm by a silver dagger with a dragon design.

"What the fuck? Where did you come from?" I screeched as I spotted another demon. "Oh, this is so not fair. I'm outnumbered! C'mon guys, don't play dirty." I pleaded and they both arched an eyebrow. "What? I know your demons, but your not total dicks, right?" I asked and the demons looked at each other and then back at me. I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

"No!" The second demon called before the first lunged at me.

"Why?" The first questioned.

"We're being called." He replied. The first nodded and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Ugh! Great, now, I lost my targets." I grumbled to myself with a disappointed sighed.

"Naruko!" A familiar voice screamed. Ino? I flew off in the direction of the voice, extending my long white wings to fit the wind's currents. "Help me!" Ino cried and I stopped when I spotted her. A demon with raven black hair and eyes to match had her captured by her throat.

"Let her go," I said as I slowly moved closer. The demon looked up from his prey and turned his attention to me. I tensed as our eyes connected…

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood there, not knowing what to do. Her eyes were like perfect blue topaz stones with a hint of aqua while her sun blond hair fell loosely around her in gently curls. I had never seen a more beautiful woman. She wore a short mid-thigh white dress that clung to her body like a second skin and exposed her luscious curves and oversized breasts. No, she was beyond beautiful. Her long white wings were extended out and a sword was strapped to her side. She looked as if she was ready to attack, but her eyes gave off a completely different feeling.

"Let her go," the girl repeated, her voice as sweet as bells.

"I'm a demon, why should I pay any attention to you?" I questioned as I began to loosen my grip on the pale blonde at the end of my blood stained hand.

"I will give myself as a sacrifice, so let her go." The girl bargained. Hmm, perfect reason. I let the pale blonde angel go and she flew over to the other girl, gasping for air in the process.

"Naruko, I was so scared!" The pale blonde cried and, who I guessed was Naruko, hugged her close and tried to sooth her.

"Don't worry, Ino. Your okay, now." Naruko assured her. I arched an eyebrow and cocked my head. At that moment, Naruko shot her head in my direction and gave me a glare of a thousand daggers.

"I may have bargained my life, but you won't catch me as easily as you did Ino." Naruko growled, her dark voice sending cool shivers down my spine in delight.

"Naruko, Ino!" Another angel called as she flew over with another girl with pink hair at her side. I narrowed my eyes and looked back at Naruko, who continued to glare at me and watch me with caution.

"Well, it seems I'm outnumbered, so I'll depart for now." I said.

"Until we meet again, fair demon, but don't think I'll let you go alive the next time." Naruko threatened and I smirked as I vanished in the blink of an eye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked into my room with a tired sigh and froze when I spotted a naked Karin on my bed. Had I promised her something? I cocked my head as I tried to remember everything that occurred before my meeting with Naruko, but nothing would come to me. Naruko was all that clouded my mind: her curled golden hair, blue topaz eyes, perfect breasts, and goddess curves.

"Hello, Sasuke." Karin purred. I arched an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I questioned.

"Less than an hour ago you said you would fuck me," she stated and I rolled my eyes. Being me, I couldn't resist and climbed onto the bed. As she began to unzip my jeans, a silent rap was heard at my door. With an irritated groan, I walked over and glared at Shikamaru.

"What the fuck do you want, bastard?" I asked and Shikamaru glanced over at Karin, then back at me.

"Sorry to interrupt your sex game, but father is calling you." He stated and I tensed.

"Really? Well, I guess I have no choice, but to go…" I sighed.

**Naruko's POV**

I fell back onto my white feather bed and looked up at the white canopy that fell lightly around it, glistening with it's vibrant multicolored glitter. The powder blue moon was high in the sky, illuminating my room with it's magnificent light. Slightly turning over to my side, I frowned as I remembered the incident with Ino and the demon. Had I been more alert, I would have sensed his power earlier and prior to the attack so that I could have stopped him.

"Naruko," Hinata's voice called in a small tone from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I said, not moving in inch from my spot.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked as she walked in. I shrugged and turned around in my bed to look at her.

"What if I didn't make it on time? What if that demon killed Ino?" I asked. Hinata frowned, walked over, and sat next to me on the bed.

"It's not your fault, Naruko. So, you messed missed a little power source and got there late, who cares?" She said, trying to comfort me and I groaned, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. So, why are you really here?" I asked. Hinata bit her lower lip and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Father's summoned you," she finally said and I grew stiff.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

**Sasuke's POV**

I fixed my black mask and tux as I got out of the limo with Karin clinging to my arm. We watched as a white limo parked in front of ours and four girls wearing white dresses and masks to match walked out and looked in our direction.

"Angels," Karin growled and I nodded.

"Filthy demons!" A girl with pink hair sneered and walked inside.

"Sakura!" A girl scold and I froze at the familiarity of the soft bell like voice. "Jeez, don't go in without us. We have to be patient and wait for father." The girl continued as I tried hard to remember where I had heard the voice before.

"Why should I? Those hideous beats attacked Ino." The pink haired one, who I guessed was Sakura, snapped. Ino? Oh, yes, the one who I traded for my sexy angel.

"Enough," a soft and understanding voice said. I froze and watched as a man with blonde hair, wearing an all white tux and mask, walked out of the car and smiled in my direction. "We may be from opposing sides, but tonight, we are friends. No fighting, understood, girls?" He asked, looking toward the angels. All four nodded and walked inside with him. I narrowed my eyes and glared.

"Sasuke," father's voice echoed behind me. I nodded and we all walked inside. Once there, we stood together and mingled with some human while father went into the private meeting behind the scenes of the masquerade ball.

"Father said we should mingle. Let's ask a boy to dance," a voice suggested. I turned around and watched as an angel with short purple hair tugged at a girl with long sun blonde curls. Wait, long sun blonde curls? Impossible…

**Naruko's POV**

"I refuse to dance with any of these humans while father is negotiating with our enemy," I argued.

"C'mon, Naruko, I want to have some fun." Hinata pleaded.

"Then go, but I won't." I stated and she glared at me in irritation.

"No, you have to at least dance with one man here." She bargained and I groaned.

"Fine, but only one and none other." I said and she smiled and skipped off ahead to find herself a dance partner.

"Since we both want to be near our fathers', should we dance with one another, my fair enemy?" A familiar and dark voice asked. I turned my head and watched as a man who was wearing all black to match his jet black hair and raven eyes walked toward me.

"Why should I dance with you? What would I gain? No, what would you gain with dancing with the enemy?" I asked.

"I would gain a chance to know my enemy." He said and I smirked.

"Two birds with one stone? How cliché, fair demon." I said and took his offering hand. "Very well, I shall dance with you, but on my terms. I will lead." I noted and he chuckled.

"That seems fair, Naruko." He said, and I froze at the sound of my name.

"How do you-," I started.

"-know your name?" The demon finished and I nodded. "I know the name of all those I tried to kill or, well, those who offer me their lives." He said and I gasped.

"No, you can't be here. You're the one who attacked Ino, aren't you?" I asked and an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Yes, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced and my breathing hitched.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. Before I could run, Sasuke pulled me tight against him by my waist and started moving with the sound of the soft music.

"You promised me a dance, and angels can't break a promise." He whispered in a seductive voice and I shivered. "Oh, so you give into temptation. Strange, I never met an angel who would quickly disobey her own rules." Sasuke stated and I smirked.

"Well you obviously don't know me," I whispered into his ear, letting each word roll of my tongue like a snake hissing.

"Let me know you," he said as he dipped me and pulled me back up and against him. I smiled as I looked into his raven eyes.

"A mask is meant to conceal ones identity, dear Sasuke. Stop tempting your prey and take what you desire." I purred and Sasuke chuckled. Before anything, I could feel a pair of cool lips press tight against my own…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruko's POV**

"Sasuke!" An unfamiliar voice screeched in anger. I pulled away from Sasuke and followed the sound of the voice. A girl with vibrant red hair stood tall with her head high and looked extremely pissed off. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Sasuke, who was licking his lips in a seductive way.

"What? Love the feel of an angel on you?" I asked and he smirked.

"Absolutely," he whispered and pulled me tight against his body, my knee being forced between his legs in a seductive way.

"Hmm, I didn't know demons could compliment." I said with a smirk.

"Get away from him, you filthy angel." The redhead sneered and I snapped my head in her direction in rage.

"What did you call me, you slut?" I asked, pulling away from Sasuke and going up to her face.

"I said that you're a filthy angel, stupid tramp." She growled. I narrowed my eyes as the crowd began to grow quiet and look in our direction.

"Get away from her!" Sakura screamed as she ran over with Hinata and Temari at her side. I looked over at them and gasped when something hit me hard across the face, slashing my cheeks. I looked back at the redhead and she did it again, but this time to my other cheek.

"There, now, you're a _pussy_ cat." She sneered as blood ran down my face.

"Enough!" A loud ominous voice boomed.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called, ran over, and yanked me into the large crowd of people. "Stay hidden," he said and then ran back out to the center where everyone was looking. I watched as a tall man wearing all black and had short black hair walked out and glared down at the redhead.

"Didn't I warn you not to make a scene, Karin?" The man growled and I shivered at the eerie tone of his voice. "Sasuke, I told you not to bring this inconsiderate wench. She's nothing but trouble," the man continued, still staring at the girl who I guessed was Karin. Why had Sasuke told me to hide?

"Father," Sasuke whispered and I stiffened. Father? No way! That was the… Devil?

"Girls!" Father called and I jumped, but stayed concealed within the crowd. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel as if I should obey Sasuke's direct order to stay hidden.

"It's not my fault! That stupid blonde bitch started it!" Karin screamed, pointing to the location where I once was before Sasuke had hid me.

"What blonde bitch?" Devil questioned.

"No, I swear she was right there! Sasuke, tell him." Karin pleaded and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Tell him what?" He asked and Karin groaned in irritation.

"We're leaving," Devil stated and Karin walked ahead of him. Sasuke stood behind and looked in my direction.

"You're a very brave boy for protecting _my_ angel." Father said as I walked out from the crowd, my face slowly beginning the healing process.

"I didn't do it for you, piece of shit." Sasuke hissed and I slammed him back against the wall.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked and he smirked.

"I did it for you, Naru." He stated and I froze…

**Sasuke's POV**

Her blue topaz eyes were wide with utter shock as she had me pinned back against one of the walls.

"Why?" She asked and I smiled, before leaning forward and licking some of the blood off her right cheek. I watched, mystified, as her wounds healed and only three identical black scars were left on either side of her beautiful face.

"Because I like you." I admitted and Naruko turned a light shade of red as she pulled away from me and walked backwards toward her group of friends.

"How touching, a forbidden love. Honestly, it's a shame that you two will never come to be together, huh?" God stated and I glared at him.

"Your wrong, dip-shit. I'll make her mine." I growled and God laughed, the throaty sound of his booming voice echoing off the walls. "Remember, not all of the angels stay by your side. My father didn't," I stated, reminding him of the past when an angel of his creation had fell from Heaven and relinquished his wings for Hell.

"Watch it, demon!" The girl with short purple hair screamed and I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, angel?" I snapped back and she was about to attack me when Naruko put out her arm to stop her.

"We agreed that he's my prey." She stated and God laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go now, my sweet child." He stated and I growled in irritation. "Demon of lust, you will never have my daughter. She is my own and you can never turn her over to your side. Forgive me, but she is staying with me. Now, goodbye." God said and walked out with the other three angels. Naruko and I were the only two left in the ballroom, well, except for all the humans who returned to their previous affairs.

"Aren't you supposed to go with your daddy, or are you going to try to kill me now?" I asked as Naruko walked over to me, hate clear in her eyes.

"I'll go when I want," she snapped and I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh," was all I could say. What a disobedient angel. How enchanting.

"Kiss me," Naruko whispered, now in front of me. I smirked and obeyed. I could feel her soft lips against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck. At this, I licked her bottom lip and she allowed me entrance. I almost died in joy when I heard a small moan escape her lips as my tongue explored the inside of her mouth, mapping out every angle of it. Sadly, Naruko pulled away and licked her lips.

"I don't like you. That was only a form of gratitude for saving me from your father." Naruko stated and then walked off. I leaned back against the wall with a smirk. If that was her way of saying "thank you," then I would have to find some way to save her ass all the time. Now, how would she thank me if I saved her from the brink of death itself?

**Naruko's POV**

I slid into my side in the limo and watched as Sasuke came out from the ball and walked over to his limo, Karin wrapping her arms around him and beginning to kiss him. I clenched my teeth and looked in another direction. What was wrong with me? He was just one stupid demon, besides, he and I could never be. Still, he was pretty damn sexy.

"What polluted thoughts," father's voice scold and I jumped before looking at him with a guilty smile.

"Uh, sorry." I apologized and looked out the window. After driving to a deserted part of the human world, the limo finally extended some white wings out of it's sides and flew up into a spinning white vortex that led back home to Heaven…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV**

I laid back on my bed, letting my index finger roam over my lips. Was I insane? Why had I kissed an angel, even if she was the fucking sexiest piece of female I had ever laid eyes on?

"Sasuke," a familiar voice called from the door. I smirked and sat up right, snapping my finger which caused the light to dim into a terrifying scarlet.

"Please, come in." I said and the girl I had been waiting for walked in, wearing only an onyx bra and lace underwear. _Perfect_. "How has your day been, Tenten?" I asked, watching as she flexed the muscles in her long legs and smirked at me.

"Fine, now, tell me, is that all you want to do? Talk?" She asked and I chuckled.

"You wish," I growled as she walked over and crawled over me on the bed. "Now, I hate it when you have your hair up like that. Put it down so I can make it wild and sexy as I fuck you nice and hard." I ordered and she pulled off the double buns. I smiled in an evil fashion as I flipped her over and ripped off her bra with my teeth.

"Wow, your really aggressive. What happened today?" Tenten asked and I narrowed my eyes. To keep her from repeating her question, I quickly pressed my lips against her own and cut her underwear with my claws.

"I'm going to make you cry," I hissed as I began to claw at her vaginal area, causing her to cry out and pain. "I really hate when people ask about my day." I said and shoved my clawed fingers into her inner cavern, causing her to scream out in pain.

**Naruko's POV**

I turned slightly in my bed as my eyelids grew heavy and then succumb to sleep.

"Sasuke!" I moaned as he sucked on my neck and let his hands wonder all over my body, his claws cutting into my sides, causing my to bleed, yet, bringing me pain and pleasure at the same time. I grinded against him as he bit hard onto my shoulder and then let his tongue move from my shoulder to my lips. "Fuck!" I cursed as he gripped tightly onto my vagina and massaged my left breast. I looked into his eyes as he pulled away to look at me. "Stop teasing," I pleaded. Sasuke smirked and his eyes turned a sinister red.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, sitting up right on my bed. I looked around my empty room as I gasped for air. "A wet dream? You have got to be shitting me," I hissed as I got up and walked out onto my balcony. The cool wind brushed my hair aside as the sun slowly began to peek through the heavenly clouds. Yes, even though all of our moons were a different colors, our suns were almost the exact replica of one another. Still, there was a difference. The suns in Heaven and Earth were pure unlike the one in Hell.

"Naruko!" A familiar voice called. I looked down and saw Lee waving his arms around like an idiot as he flapped his wings in mid air. He had a huge grin spread across his face in excitement as if he had a big job or something of the sort.

"Hey, where are you heading off to?" I asked as he flew up to me.

"Oh, cupid is currently ill, so I have to go play matchmaker. Ah, the sweet power of youth." Lee said with a sigh and a dreamy voice, making me arch an eyebrow in questioning.

"Yea, don't do that… ever." I said and Lee laughed before flying off. I looked at my back and closed my eyes. I began to imagine a pair of long white wings and opened my eyes to see my beautiful white feathers, extended and ready to soar.

"Your probably the most beautiful angel I've ever seen," someone stated from behind me. I didn't bother to turn, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Thank you, Haku." I said, glancing behind me at the boy who so much resembled a female.

"I can tell that something is bothering you, so tell me or I'll tell father." Haku threatened and I looked back at him in utter shock…

**Sasuke's POV**

I crushed the cigarette under my shoe and looked back at the sleeping Tenten, her body beaten and broken. Hmm, maybe I overdid it, but what did I care? I could have done much worse, so she Tenten's lucky I'm a nice guy.

"Tenten," I called in an icy voice. Tenten stirred in the bed, then shot up right, wincing at the pain that moving probably brought her. "In pain?" I asked and she shot a glare at me before tossing the covers aside and opening her legs to examine her cut up vagina. "I wonder how much blood was spilled from there? Period blood not valid." I said and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sasuke. Your rough, but never like this, I mean, look what you did to my fucking pussy, mother fucker." She screeched, pointing downward. I followed her finger and cocked my head.

"Looks like a used toy," I admitted and she tossed blades and knives at me. I easily dodged them and arched an eyebrow at her. "Is that the best you got?" I asked and Tenten turned a bright crimson with anger, before getting up and stomping out of the room in aggravation. "Hmm, I wonder why she got mad." I wondered to myself.

"You obviously never learn from your dimwitted mistakes," a familiar voice stated. I smirked at Tsunade's oversized breasts and she tossed an empty sake bottle at me. "Stop being a fucking pervert, useless Uchiha." She growled and I shrugged as I walked over and sat on my bed.

"So, what the fuck do you want?" I asked and she smirked in such an evil way that shiver ran down my spine as goose bumps crawled up my arms.

"Itachi's back," she stated and my eyes grew wide in horror. No…

**Naruko's POV**

"Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The class responded, then left as the bell rang. I sighed and then walked over to the window. Of course, I didn't tell Haku anything, but it was still bothering me. First, I kiss a demon. Now, I'm having wet dreams with that same demon. If that's not a huge sin for an angel, then I'm not quite sure what is.

"Letter for Uzumaki Naruko," a bird called from the opposite windowsill. I arched an eyebrow and walked over to the white crow.

"Alright, hand it over." I said and the bird handed me the letter with its beak before flying off. I looked at the heavy parchment and the opened it, knowing full well that it was a soul request.

"What is it this time around?" Hinata asked, walking into my classroom. I looked back at her and shrugged, then continued to read.

"It seems that it's a white mare." I informed and Hinata frowned.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It seems that the horse just had babies, but got really sick and just can't take the pain of seeing her children watch her suffer any longer." I explained and Hinata nodded.

"When do you plan to go?" She questioned. I looked up at the aqua sky and smirked back at her.

"Now, so I can get the hell out of this place." I said and then flew off…


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruko's POV**

I flew through the barn walls and stopped to look around for my lost soul.

"Over here, dear." An exasperated voice called. I followed the sound of it and found the stunning white mare laying down with a bunch of little white horses cuddled around her. It's a sad moment when you have to take a mother from her children, but its even worse when the mother asks for it.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" I asked and the horse gave a small nod, her droopy eyelids being forced open so she could look at me.

"An angel. Such a beautiful angel," she whispered, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Momma!" All the little horses called. I frowned and watched as the babies began to clumsily walk over to look their mother in the eyes

"It's okay, now, my children. Grow up to be strong and don't let your father down. You all know that I can't stand anymore, so this is for the best. Mommy is just going into a long sleep." She explained and I tried hard to keep from crying as the baby horses spilled tears for their dieing mother.

"Are you positive about this?" I asked and the horse looked into my eyes.

"I have never been more positive of anything in my life, angel dearest. Don't fret and cry for my children. Having them watch me suffer any longer brings them more pain than the grief of my death." She said and I nodded before making some hands signs to pull her spirit from her body.

"Creature made from my father's hands, your time on Earth is up, so transcend your soul to Heaven." I whispered and watched as white lights surrounded the mare and… she died.

"Mommy, no!" The babies cried and I fell to the ground in tears. The worst part about being an angel is that you share empathy with living creature of Earth, so the horses pain was consuming me with grief.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice called. I tensed, then spun around and watched as a dark figure crept out into the light and smirked at me. "Oh, are you scared, angel?" He sneered and I quickly shot a shield around the crying baby horses. Luckily, they couldn't see us.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. Next in line for the thrown of Hell," he hissed and I tensed. Devil's son?

**Sasuke's POV**

"Where is Itachi?" I asked, walked through the chamber doors and glaring up at my father.

"He just left. You may follow him if you chose, but he spotted an angel, so he just wanted to play with it." Father stated and I narrowed my eyes before blinking to where I sensed Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, looking toward me while I glared at him, pure hatred coursing through my veins.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice called, and I snapped my head to the side. Naruko was on the floor with a slash on her leg and her eyes wide.

"Naruko?" I asked.

"Oh, so you know my prey, little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Little brother? Holy fucking shit," Naruko cursed and stared at me in shock. "Ew," was all she said and I chuckled.

"Ew?" I questioned as I walked over to her. Naruko wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Your Devil's son! That's nasty. I would understand if your one of his many creations, but to think you were the sperm in his balls is utterly revolting." She admitted and I laughed as I crouched down beside her.

"Your still a very interesting angel," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I have a katana at my side, so watch it or I'll slice off your head." Naruko warned and I smirked, leaning down and beginning to kiss her just below her ear.

"Sasuke!" A voice boomed and I glared back at Itachi.

"What the fuck do you want, Itachi?" I growled and watched as he shot a fireball toward Naruko and me, but Naruko wrapped her arm around me and put up a barrier. "How'd you learn to do that? Personal barriers is an upper demon power." I said, looking at the crimson orb that surrounded us.

"I'm not what you believe me to be," Naruko whispered. I wrapped my arm around her waist tightly and blinked us to another location. "Paris?" She questioned and I winked. "Why do you always save me?" Naruko asked and I looked down at her, still keeping my grip around her waist.

"I told you, didn't I? Its because I like you." I said and Naruko frowned. Slowly, I lifted her chin and closed the gap between our lips…

**Naruko's POV**

I caved and returned his kiss. I could feel it inside me: little by little I was becoming who I once was, the girl that father destroyed so that I could become an angel. I hated the past me, but if I had known that Sasuke existed back then, I would have stayed who I was just to feel his touch on me all the time. My eyes snapped wide open and I pushed him away as my thoughts hit me like a slap in the face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and I shook myself briefly before standing up with shaky legs.

"This is wrong. We can't be together. Sasuke, you're my enemy and I'm supposed to be trying to kill you right now for stepping foot in the world of the living. Go back to Hell, Sasuke, because I'm no longer going to think twice about ending you life here and now." I threatened. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then pulled me tight against him. "What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" I screamed as I squirmed in his tight embrace.

"Many say that demons don't love, they lust, but I'm starting to believe that love is in our heart. Naruko, help me find that love, because my dead heart suddenly comes alive at the thought of you." Sasuke whispered in my ear and I froze.

"What?" I asked and Sasuke looked at me, his eyes distant and sad.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admitted, before pulling away and blinking away.

"Impossible," I whispered in shock and then looked down at the black scar that ran up my leg because of Itachi's attack. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, Sasuke? Demons can't love…" I spoke to no one in particular.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Why did you stop my attack, little brother?" Itachi asked as I walked into my room.

"That's none of your business, now, get the hell out of my room, you dirty piece of shit." I growled and Itachi smirked.

"She is an angel, little brother, so she can never fall in love with one of our kind." My elder brother whispered as he walked passed me. I snapped my head back as he closed my door and glared at the black wooden frame of the door. In a fit of rage, I screamed out all my anger and Hell itself began to tremble in fear…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked back at the time before dressing into my new collard shirt and jeans before heading out to the exit dimension. As I left for the human world, I noticed a pack of angels fly past me at full speed, Naruko being one of them. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I flew after them, keeping my distance so they wouldn't spot me.

"How far is the target?" A girl asked.

"Approximately three point five miles as the crow flies." Another one replied. I rolled my eyes and watched as another angel, this one male, flew over and joined with the group.

"Naruko!" He called as he flew over and got close to her. I growled, but remembered to keep my distance. "So, I heard your father wants you to get married." The boy stated and I froze as all the angels stopped their flight and gawked back at Naruko, her face growing red by the second. She was getting married?

"Who do you plan to marry?" A girl with long pink hair asked. Naruko growled and shot a white beam of light from her hand, turning a light pole to incinerated ash.

"Drop the fucking subject," she sneered and flew off.

"She's turning," the boy from before stated.

"We'll have to inform him about this." The pink haired one added.

"Yes, we're not going to lose her." Another girl with short purple hair stated and then they all followed after Naruko. She's turning…?

**Naruko's POV**

With a frown, I tried hard to concentrate on the mission at hand, but it was just to difficult with the subject that Haku had brought up. How was I supposed to fight with the stupid engagement in my mind?

"Naruko!" Hinata called as she flew over to me. I glanced at her with a glare.

"Please, don't be angry with us." She pleaded and I growled and picked up some speed. "Naruko!" She screamed, but I just kept going. Why did Haku have to keep bringing up the wedding? Now, because of him, everyone knew. With a sigh, I let my mind wonder off and clenched my fist as I realized who was creeping into the inner core of my memory: Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Angels can't turn the way father did back then, because demon blood isn't in them anymore, so if Naruko can turn, then that means she wasn't created as an angel." I whispered to myself and then started heading back toward home. Once there, I walked through the grand halls until I found the room I was looking for.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi's voice echoed and I glared at him.

"Hoping to escape the inequity of my father towards me," I lied and Itachi chuckled as he left. With a sigh, I began to look through archives and the files in the multiple cabinets until I found a cabinet labeled "Naruko N." on it. I arched an eyebrow and began to look through it as I sat down in one of the many leather chairs.

_Name: Naruko Namikaze_

_Age: 18_

_Ethnicity: Human/Demon_

_Parents: Unknown_

_Parent's Ethnicity: Mother-Human & Father-Demon_

_Power: TOP SECRET_

_Affairs: Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji_

_Friend: Tenten_

_Description: Sun blonde hair, Blue Topaz eyes, Double D's, Fangs_

_Cause of Death: Unknown_

"Cause of death?" I asked myself and thought about how alive the girl I danced with and kissed several times was. There was no way she was dead.

"Sasuke!" Karin called. I quickly closed the file and burned it in my hand. Top secret power, huh? We'll see about that, but until then, no one will know anything about my Naruko.

**Naruko's POV**

I hit the ground with a groan as some of the angels tried to pull themselves up, yet failed miserably. I glanced up at the army of demons in hatred and rage. With an exasperated sigh, I got up and clumsily tipped to the side, but kept myself from falling on my ass.

"There winning, undoubtedly." Hinata said and coughed up some blood. I looked back at my beaten and weakened friends, then clenched my fist. I could use _that_ technique, but I would be risking turning, so I had to do it fast.

"Naruko," a familiar voice called. I slowly turned around and watched as Naruto appeared through a white vortex. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked and I gulped. With a simple move of his hand, all of the demons were tossed to the ground and all held down by an enormous chain.

"Holy shit," I whispered as I looked at all the demons screaming as the holy water from the chains seeped onto their flesh.

"Watch your tongue, Naruko, or you'll be next." Naruto warned and I gawked at him, then looked away with a frown.

"I didn't need your help. We all could have handled this without you," I hissed and saw as Sakura flew over, bleeding from multiple places.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as she fainted into his arms. "Now, I'm angry." Naruto growled. I gulped and watched in horror as the blonde male angel began to slaughter every demon present single handedly and with Sakura still in his arms.

"Your power over them is very debilitating." I whispered as Naruto flew over to me and landed with a soft thud on his feet.

"Does it seem like that matters to me?" He asked and then gently laid Sakura on the floor before pressing a small kiss upon her light pink lips.

"Of all the people she could date, why you?" I grumbled as I limped toward Hinata and helped her up while Haku and the other groaned to stand.

"Naruko, your losing a lot of blood!" Hinata screamed. I followed her gaze and saw blood seeping through my dress and staining the white. "How can you not have noticed that?" She asked as I just continued to stare.

"Naruko, come here so that I may heal you." Naruto said, but I didn't move. No, I simply watched as the stain grew, not feeling even an ounce of pain.

"Naruko," a familiar voice whispered. I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. "You have such beautiful blood," he stated and I walked over to him.

"Naruko, no!" Naruto screamed as I walked into Sasuke's awaiting arms and rested my head on his shoulder. "What did you do to her?" Naruto growled.

"I didn't do anything. She is coming to me of her own free will because she knows I love her, you dirty bastard." Sasuke growled. I smiled as I relaxed into Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke…


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruko's POV**

Sasuke blinked us to a somewhat twisted dimension that had a doorway. I knew full well where we were, but Heaven's was the exact opposite.

"Its all so depressing. Worse than I remember," I whispered and Sasuke laughed and began to kiss my neck.

"Excuse me," a voice sneered. Sasuke chuckled and looked up at a man with all black eyes and long dark brown hair.

"We were just leaving," Sasuke informed him and then picked me up bridal style and walked through the door, then blinked us to a different location. "Like my room?" Sasuke asked and I looked around. The bed was as big as mine, but with black satin sheets and no canopy with pretty glitter that brightens when hit by the moon and sun's light.

"It's descent, but mine is much better." I noted and Sasuke smirked as he sat me down on the bed and sat next to me.

"Really? How so? I wish I could see it, but I can't go into Heaven." He said and I frowned.

"Were you the one enchanting me by the blood to come to you?" I asked and Sasuke laughed.

"Perceptive, aren't you?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, it was me who cast the spell. All I had to do was awaken the inner demon in you for a moment and the blood magnified the intensity of the curse." He explained and my eyes grew wide in utter shock as his words sunk into my brain.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You heard me." He said and I looked away. Impossible. How could he know my greatest secret. Well, Heaven's greatest secret. Only one member of Hell knew that I was a demon and that was Devil, but none other.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Just me," he said and I pushed him down onto the bed, putting my broken, yet still murderous, sword to his throat. "Kinky," he whispered and I glared.

"I should kill you right now," I sneered, but gasped and fell over as the pain from all the cuts and stabs on my body began to take their tow on me.

"I could easily take advantage of your weak state, but I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to save your life." Sasuke said and I looked up at him in utter shock. Why…?

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked down into her surprised eyes and smiled as I moved a strand of hair from her face and placed a hand over her cheek. Closing my eyes, I sent waves of power into her body and she groaned at the magnetic shock the power must have took with it.

"Naruko?" I called once her wounds were healed, but I was left weak and tired.

"Sasuke," she whispered, slowly sitting up and looking into my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, her eyes watering. Damn, the crying thing, really?

"Because I'm-," I started.

"-falling in love with you," she finished and I looked into her eyes. "I guess that makes two of us." Naruko said and leaned back against my bed frame, hugging her legs against her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "You know, we're supposed to hate each other, but, yet, here I am. Look at me, a pathetic angel in the clutches of the enemies heart while bathing in the sins of Hell." She grumbled and I smiled.

"Well, then, we see two completely different things. I see a beautiful angel ready to love because she is true to herself," I informed and Naruko turned a light shade of red. "Those scars are a good look on you." I admitted as I ran my thumb over the whisker like scars on Naruko's cheek.

"This is wrong. I should be killing you and you should have taken the opportunity you had to take my life with your bare hands." Naruko said and I groaned and socked the nearest wall, causing a huge whole that quickly fixed itself after I pulled back my hand. "Why did you do that?" She asked and I shot her a glare, that she merely sent back ten times worse.

"Because of you! Naruko, you downplay both of our feeling like inferior trash and unnecessary brain responses toward one another. Emotions are something that we all feel, even demons. Its not something we want, but are naturally stuck with." I snapped and she stared at me in shock. Surprisingly, she started laughing so hard that she rolled off my bed and hit the floor with a thud, still, she kept laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?" I asked and she stopped and stared up at me.

"You are. Wow, I never met a demon that is so literal and explanatory. You obviously can't help but admit that you have feelings toward me and many of your absurd sex partners. You're the first demon I've met that knows and understands their own emotions, not toward themselves, but to the other people around them." Naruko said and I cocked my head, intrigued. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it. Its creepy," she said, cringing away.

"How do you know I have sex partners?" I asked and she turned red. _Success_.

**Naruko's POV**

"Uh, because, well, father called you the demon of lust, so, err, I figured you would." I said, mumbling my words. Sasuke smirked and I looked away.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, crawling over me and leaning down to whisper into my ear. I laughed and smacked his arm, then laid back on the floor and looked up into his eyes. "So, are you?" He repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"Jealous? Of who? My only competition is a demon with red hair and no breasts." I snapped and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about a competition, babe?" He asked and I growled and pushed him off of me.

"I am merely stating a fact, meaning I'm not in the least bit jealous. I would be jealous if I was up against a tall model like demon with long seductive claws and a tail to fit." I said and Sasuke smirked darkly at me.

"I can make that happen," he challenged and I sat up right to gawk at him.

"Stop trying to challenge me, moron." I growled and pulled him against me by his neck. "I know you won't, right?" I asked and Sasuke smiled.

"Not sure yet," he teased and I pushed him away and got up. I looked at my back where my wings should be and frowned. "Scared that if you release your wings, I'll get in trouble? Well, your wearing white, so that's already a dead give away." Sasuke informed and I frowned.

"Do you have anything in black?" I asked and he winked at me. I watched as Sasuke pulled out a box of left behind clothing and let me try each and everyone of them on, while changing in front of him. "None of these fucking shirts fit me. I mean, have the girls in Hell never heard of boobs?" I said while cupping my breast and then groaning in anger. Sasuke smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Give me one of your damn shirts," I ordered and Sasuke shrugged. He handed me a button up shirt and I tied it right under my breasts, exposing my abdomen but concealing my bra while wearing some black skinny jeans from some girl who left them behind.

"Fuck, your sexy." Sasuke said and I smirked back at him while pulling on some random black heals.

"Hmm, yea, I am." I said and then laughed as I walked over to Sasuke. "Do you like me like this?" I asked and Sasuke nodded. "I understand," I whispered. It seemed as if I had no choice any longer, but to give up my wings…

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Naruko went into deep thought and sighed. Being me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. Naruko looked down at me and ran her finger through my hair.

"Cut off my wings," she suddenly said and I gasped.

"What?" I asked in horror and she crouched down and looked me in the eyes.

"I said, cut off my wings." She repeated and I narrowed my eyes and shook my head in disagreement. "Why?" Naruko asked.

"Because you are fine the way you are. I'm not going to say that I don't wish you were a demon, but I'm not going to say that I don't like you the way you are now either." I hissed and she laughed.

"You make things so difficult." She purred. I laughed and kissed her. Within seconds, she was under me while we made out and let our hands wonder over each other's bodies. I slowly pulled away and gasped at what I saw. "What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"Your hair," was all I said. She grabbed some of her hair and looked at it in shock. Her hair was no long curly, instead, it was straight and flat. Not only that, but she had right side bangs. "What is this?" I asked.

"My demon hair," was all she said in a dreaded tone of voice…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as the beautiful blonde in my room paced in front of me while rambling about her hair. I never understood what was the big deal with girls and hair, but I understood where Naruko was coming from. Her demonic hair was much more attractive than her angel hair, but one was completely different from the other. Suddenly, Naruko stopped and closed her eyes. I watched in a daze as a pair of long white wings spread out from within Naruko's back and her hair began to curl almost immediately.

"Why didn't you just try that from the start?" I grumbled and she shot me a glare with her blue topaz eyes as her bangs disappeared.

"Because I was scared they wouldn't come or my hair would stay the same." She said and then took a deep breath and released her wings. Right before they went in, her hair straightened and her bangs appeared. I didn't want to say anything until she opened her eyes, so I stood quiet and paid attention to her breasts. She was right, woman in Hell obviously never heard of breasts, because I had never seen any with such big ones other than Tsunade who was a little bigger than Naruko. For goodness sake, Tsunade was an F and Naruko was a Double-D. Still, Naruko's breasts were perfect and something I wanted more than anything. "Sasuke?" She called and I jumped and looked up into her eyes.

"Uh, what?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Your supposed to look a girl in her eyes, not straight at her breasts, pig." She sneered and I laughed and walked over to her. I pulled up the tips of her hair and she frowned in dismay as she noticed them. "Yea, I had a bad feeling that would happen. Great, now how am I supposed to sleep at night in Heaven if I have to keep my wings on?" She groaned and I laughed and kissed the tips of her hair. Naruko's eyes grew wide as she stared at me and I smiled.

"You know, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Now, I must ask how old are you, so I won't feel like a pedophile." I said and Naruko laughed and shook her head at me.

"I'm nineteen, and you?" She asked and I laughed.

"I'm twenty. Great, now I can fuck you without worrying about the law." I said and Naruko arched an eyebrow.

"You were never worried about the law, Sasuke. You're the demon of lust for Heaven's sake. You probably fucked men three times your age and girls that your three time the age of. " She accused and I laughed.

"So you assume I'm a pedophile who is also bisexual?" I asked.

"You're a demon, every sin to us angels is a play thing to you." She noted and I arched an eyebrow.

"Us angels? Yea, your not exactly an angel, are you?" I asked and she glared at me before turning her back on me and walked over to the window. I sighed and followed after her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Don't be angry, Naruko. Your perfect the way you are." I whispered into her ear.

**Naruko's POV**

I smiled and leaned back into Sasuke's comforting embrace.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Why can't I leave you alone? You forced me here and I could run now because the spell is broken, but I won't. Sasuke, what's happened?" I asked and Sasuke sighed.

"We've fallen in love with each other." He answered and I frowned. I knew he was going to say that, but it still scared the living Hell out of me. I was in love with the things I hated most and that was beyond being a sin. "I heard your getting married," Sasuke suddenly added and I sighed.

"Yea." I replied.

"To who?" He asked and I laid my head back on his shoulder as he kissed my neck.

"I'm not sure. Father said it was some big secret and that I would find out eventually." I admitted and Sasuke began to nibble on my ear, causing me to let out a small giggle. "Why does it matter?" I asked and Sasuke stopped.

"Because if I ever find that mother fucker, I'll kill him. Your _mine_." He growled and I smiled.

"Sasuke," a female voice called. I tensed in Sasuke's grasp then spun around to face him.

"Come in," he allowed and I clenched my teeth. We both looked toward the door and watched as a redhead with nothing on but a see through dress walked in. Uh, awkward.

"What the fuck is this? Fridays are my sex nights." She hissed and I looked back out the window. I smirked when I saw a familiar door at the end of a swirling black lagoon. If I could fly there without being noticed, I might make it back to Earth, then Heaven.

"We can have a three way," Sasuke suddenly said and I snapped my head in his direction and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I'm not sharing you on my nights, Sasuke. I'll share you when its some other whores night, but not mine. Besides, this slut can go find a guy at the corner if she really wants to be fucked." The girl growled and I clenched my fist.

"What did you call me?" I asked and Sasuke tightened his grip on me then looked back at the redhead.

"Karin, do the scars on this girl's face look familiar to you?" Sasuke asked and the redhead, who I'll go out on a limb and guess is Karin, looked at me.

"No, why? Should they?" She asked and I growled.

"They should, stupid whore, you were the one who made them!" I snapped and Sasuke captured my lips with his. I yelped when he suddenly bit my tongue. "What was that for?" I cried as my tongue throbbed from the pain of the bite.

"I like the taste of your blood." He said and I rolled my eyes. Oh God, spare me.

"Don't fucking kiss my Sasuke you stupid bitch!" Karin screeched and I cringed at the loudness of her voice echoing off the walls of Sasuke's room.

"If that's her scream, I'm not going to stay here to hear her moan!" I screamed, pushed Sasuke away, and jumped right out the window.

**Sasuke's POV**

I gasped and ran to the window. Right before Naruko hit solid ground, face first, she spread out her wings and flew off. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the direction she was leaving in.

"Oh, no you don't." I sneered and flew off after her.

"Sasuke!" Karin called, but I ignored her. Naruko glanced back and gasped when she spotted me, then picked up the pace. I growled and darted forward at full speed.

"Stop flying!" I screamed and she shook her head. I groaned in anger. Suddenly, the black lagoon shot up black flames, sending Naruko flying back. The massive wave of the explosion, sent Naruko hurtling my way. Before I knew it, we both were falling from an extremely high altitude. Surprisingly, I blacked out before anything else.

I don't know how long I was out, but I had woke up in the Forest of Tears. I looked around and gasped when I saw some blonde hair poking out from the Lake of Blood. Running over, I dragged Naruko out of the lake and my eyes grew wide at what I saw. She was completely unconscious and both of her wings were sliced right off her back…


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke's POV**

"C'mon, Naruko. Wake up," I whispered into her ear as I held Naruko close to my chest. "Please, wake up." I begged and I heard a soft groan escape Naruko's lips. I smiled in relief and looked down at her. "Naruko?" I called and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sasuke?" She mumbled and I nodded and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I don't feel so good," she said in a weak and exasperated voice. I nodded.

"I know. Naruko, your wings were cut off." I informed and her eyes shot wide open in horror.

"What? No, I'm still an angel. Sasuke, there is a weakness that demons don't know about us." She said and I cocked my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Angels only have twenty-four hours to live after their wings are cut off, unless God replaces them." Naruko informed and my eyes grew wide. No way. Naruko was dieing? How could that be? Impossible!

"No, fuck this stupid messed up system shit that God made for you and all other angels!" I screamed and lifted her up into my arms. Naruko winced and I shot up toward the sky. I shot through the door to the exit dimension and then straight to Earth. "Open a vortex to Heaven's exit dimension. Now!" I ordered. Naruko looked up at me in shock, the nodded and began to make hand signs. I watched in awe as a spiraling white vortex appeared in mid-air and began to expand little by little.

"Its going to hurt," Naruko whispered. I looked down at her and nodded, before darting inside and held back my screams at the electrical charges that ran through my body from the purity of Heaven gate.

"Damn, how can you handle this?" I asked as I finally landed on a sphere plate with lockers running all around it. "What the fuck is this?" I asked.

"Go to Locker 22." Naruko ordered and I did. She quickly whispered an ancient language and the locker opened. "Heaven," Naruko whispered and we were surrounded by a bright golden glow that landed us in the middle of a hall. Everyone turned to look at us as I glanced down at Naruko. She was still wearing black and dripping in some of the blood that I couldn't clean off of her.

"Naruko?" The blonde boy from earlier asked as he approached us with several angels right behind him. I grunted and collapsed onto my knees from the pain of the pure air of Heaven…

**Naruko's POV**

"Sasuke!" I cried as I clung to his neck. He looked down and I stared into his pained eyes with worry.

"Don't worry about me. Your dieing, not me." He said with a smile and I felt a tear run down my face.

"Your no angel, but your not all demon either." I cried and laid my head on his chest, ignoring all the pain that was shooting through my body and the burn that I felt on my back in the area where my wings once resided.

"Naruko!" Hinata called. I looked up and watched as she shoved Naruto aside and ran over to me. "Naru, what happened? Who did this to you?" Hinata asked and I smiled at her.

"I did this to myself," I admitted and everyone gasped.

"Please, help her." Sasuke hissed and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Don't tell us what to do, filthy demon. Who gave you access to Heaven?" Naruto asked and I groaned. Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on me.

"Angel of the lord, if you truly are pure, then save your fallen comrade." Sasuke said, looking Naruto dead in the eyes with absolute seriousness. I shook my head in shock. "If you'll still be nothing but a sin contaminated bitch, then take my life to save hers." Sasuke bargained and my eyes grew wide. What?

"You will willingly let me kill you?" Naruto asked.

"No, you can't. You don't get it. Naruto only needs one more kill in order to obtain the power to challenge your father." I said and Sasuke looked down at me.

"I don't care," was all he said and I looked away with a disappointed frown. Stubborn fool.

"Did Naruko just call Devil your father? Then, your either Itachi or Sasuke Uchiha. One of the two most feared princes' in Hell." Naruto pointed out.

"That's correct. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, second in line for the thrown." Sasuke replied. "I know that this sounds strange coming from a demon, but I need you to save her life. I'm not going to lose her. No, not like this." He stated and I sighed, then removed my hands from around Sasuke and extended them toward Naruto, who willingly lifted me up.

"You cleaning the stain off of this white shirt once your healed." Naruto complained and I laughed and nodded.

"Of course," I whispered and he kissed my forehead. Suddenly, Naruto moved his lips to my ear.

"You're my bride," he whispered and my eyes grew wide. Holy shit…

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as the blonde male angel carried Naruko into a room.

"Where is he taking her?" I asked as I slowly stood back up.

"His room. He can't present her to father in what she is wearing. BTW, my name is Hinata and Naruko is my best friend. Listen, buddy, I can see she likes you, so I'm not going to pester you on how it happened. FYI, she not what you think." An angel with short purple hair stated.

"Uh, I don't kn- I mean, I'm not sure wh- What?" I asked and she laughed.

"C'mon, follow me." Hinata said and started dragging me around. Finally we stopped at a white door that read 'Haku' on it. "Hmm, no." She suddenly corrected and started dragging me through several rooms, then stopped at a room with no name and pulled me inside.

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"Sakura's, so shush." She hushed me and handed me some white male clothing.

"Isn't Sakura a girl's name?" I asked and Hinata laughed.

"Yea, this is left behind clothing. Angels may seem pure, but we also have love. We only get one sexual selection and we can't change it… ever." She explained as I changed my shirt. "It really isn't fair that Naruko will never get to be with you." Hinata suddenly added and I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"She's an angel, you're a demon, meaning you two can never be together." She said as she began to hum a church song while sitting on a powder pink bed and looking away while I changed my pants. "Want to go see Naruko's room. I got the password." She said and I laughed and nodded. We walked over to a room with a golden frame wrapping around it.

"Will she be angry?" I asked and Hinata smiled.

"If its you, I'm sure she'll be okay." She said and began to chant in the same language that Naruko did when we opened her locker. Almost immediately, the door slid open to the side and I chuckled at the innocence of the room. Once inside, I could feel a dark, yet tranquil vibe, shoot through my body. "Crazy, huh?" Hinata asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Hinata smiled.

"Her room looks so pure, but its gives off a demonic aura. I told her plenty of time she needed to meditate more, but she refuses." She explained with a laugh.

"Yea, sounds like her." I said as I sat upon the feather like bed with an oversized canopy wrapping around it.

"What happened to her?" Hinata asked and I smiled at her.

"I wish I knew," I added and we stood quiet.

"Do you love her?" She suddenly asked and I stiffened, not sure how to answer.

"Yea," I finally replied and Hinata looked at me with a gentle smile and caring eyes. Yes, I love Naruko…


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruko's POV**

I slipped on the white gown and then began to strap up some white heals that Naruto gave me.

"You'll make a beautiful bride," Naruto said and I looked back at him.

"Were you watching me change?" I asked, feeling a little out of place and violated.

"Yea, and? Your going to marry me, so it should be fine. Naruko, once we're married, I'll be doing a lot more than watching you." He said and I shook my head.

"Naruto, your not my brother by blood, but your like a brother to me and that's just creepy. So, you must see that I am in no way going to be betrothed to you." I stated.

"We're not siblings. Your not even a real angel, just a manifestation of one and I am the son of God, so I marry who I please. Besides, you don't even have a sexual selection, yet, so I'm probably the best you can do." Naruto snapped and I glared at him.

"I do have a sexual select- never mind." I mumbled and Naruto walked over to me. "What about you? Your sexual selection was Sakura." I informed.

"Was, being the operative word." He contradicted and I groaned.

"Whatever," I hissed and looked away.

"You never change," Naruto whispered and lifted me up into his arms. I yelped in pain as a tear ran down my face and I buried my face in Naruto's neck. "I got you, Naru, I got you…" he assured me. I nodded and cried a little at the pain and burning from my back that was beginning to return after we exited Naruto's purified room.

"Naruto!" I cried and he tightened his grip on me and spread out his wings. I looked up at his back and frowned at the fact that he still had them unlike me.

"Alright, get ready to see father." Naruto said and I gulped in fear. "Yea, he won't be too happy with the fact that you returned with a demon at your side and your wings were cut off." He continued and I growled.

"Shut up, Naruto. I don't give a fuck what he thinks about me," I admitted and Naruto chuckled.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear and my eyes grew wide. No way…

**Sasuke's POV**

"I love Naruko!" Hinata sang and I arched an eyebrow as she danced around, her white wings flapping now and again to lift her off her feet. "Oh, yes I do! She's beautiful!" She continued and I groaned and fell back onto the bed, then grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the divine scent of jasmine, peach, and cherry blossoms combined into one. "Getting horny?" Hinata asked, now right beside my ear.

"Shit!" I screamed in fear and jumped back about two feet, hitting my head on the white wooden frame.

"Wow, a scared demon. That's one for the books," she said and a pad of paper and pen suddenly appeared on her hands in a puff of white smoke as she started writing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned.

"Watch you language, prince. This is Heaven, not Hell." Hinata snapped as the paper and pen disappeared in the same puff of white smoke it came in.

"What do I care?" I sneered and Hinata smacked me across the face. I growled at her and she smiled.

"At least you have feelings, still, horrid reflexes. Even Haku could have dodged that," she hissed and then walked over to the balcony of the room.

"I feel so disgusting wearing white. I'm a demon of Hell, so I need black." I admitted and Hinata laughed. "What the fuck is so funny?" I asked and she shrugged as she looked back at me.

"You know, Naruko is getting married." Hinata informed and I nodded. "To Naruto." She added and I cocked my head in confusion. "Naruto is the male angel that took her away. Uh, the one with the blonde hair and looks almost exactly like her except different gender." She explained and I grit my teeth in anger. My rage consumed me and I suddenly cried out in pain as Heaven's purity began to electrocute every nerve in my body. "Wrath, envy, gluttony, and lust are four of the seven deadly sins, so I would watch your rage and what it is made up of." Hinata stated and I glared at her.

"Don't you mean four of the seven heavenly virtues?"" I contradicted and Hinata snapped. She walked over and slapped me straight across the face. I snatched her wrist and flipped her on her back, then slammed by knee into her stomach.

"Never speak of sins as something good from Heaven." She spat and I rolled my eyes.

"I may be weakened in this place, but I can still kill you, so don't ever bare your fangs at me again." I growled and she slowly leaned up, our lips only an inch apart.

"Or what?" She whispered in a seductive voice and I smirked at the feeling of her pure body heat and virgin blood so close to me. No matter how hard I could try to resist, I was the demon of lust and virgins were my drug.

"Or I'll take you life with my bare hands." I growled, then pressed my lips against her and put my hand at the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away.

**Naruko's POV**

"Really?" I questioned and father nodded, before bestowing upon me my new wings. I smiled in relief as I looked at my wings and hugged Naruto, who was the closest to me. "Thank you for convincing him." I said with full gratitude and looked back at father. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I said to father, but he simply nodded and looked away.

"C'mon, we have to get back to you know who." Naruto said, referring to Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and we walked out, father smiling at how close Naruto was to me, which was the complete opposite of what I was feeling. "I like being close to you," Naruto said as we walked out the door. I looked back to see the door close, then pushed Naruto away by his face.

"Ever heard of incest? It's gross," I snapped and then walked off.

"Hey, wait! What if that thing tries to hurt you?" Naruto asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Save it, Naruto. We both know that the only reason you want to marry me is because I look exactly like you, so you can compliment me, but actually compliment yourself. Your only trying to hide your obvious avarice." I hissed and Naruto glared at me.

"I am not consumed with greed." He growled and I shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Naruto, but its true. Its as simple as the truth hurts." I hissed and continued walking.

"Let's see how long you last with that thing you call Sasuke." Naruto said and I froze for a second before continuing to walk. Fucking stubborn bastard ass bitch.

"Naruko," Sakura called. I rolled my eyes and brushed her off. "See you at dinner!" She suddenly added and I groaned as I stopped before my bedroom door with a relieved smile. Luckily, I had made a password and the room soundproof for both ends. I can't hear outside and those outside can't hear inside. After changing my clothes, I would have to search for Sasuke, considering I had no idea where he was. I closed my eyes as I began to whisper in my own created ancient language, then reopened them as my door slowly began to slide open…

* * *

**Hey, readers! I just wanted to make certain that this chapter cleared up any misunderstanding over Naruko and Naruto's relationship. I know, it was a huge shocker to you all on the situation of their marriage, but I felt like this story needed a pretty sick curve to have straight finish. Okay, well, thank you reading and reviewing! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruko's POV**

I walked into my room, then froze at the sight before me. Hinata and Sasuke were kissing on my bed, while Hinata dry humped him. I grit my teeth and something ominous inside of me snapped, then, suddenly, the red alert sirens of Heaven went off on full blasts. Hinata screamed in fear and looked back at me in utter shock. Sasuke followed her gaze, and he himself became froze in place.

"Now, I'm pissed." I sneered as Heaven shook, trembling in fear of my power. "I hate traitors," I growled and looked back and watched as my wings slowly turned black, then exploded, filling the room with the rain of black feathers.

"I thought angels couldn't live without their wings?" Sasuke asked and Hinata shook her head.

"They can't, but she's not an angel anymore." Hinata whispered as my bangs appeared and concealed my right eye while the rest of my hair became extremely straight. "Naruko, I know that this looks bad, but its not what you think." She lied and I smirked, then laughed an ominous laugh that sent goose bumps crawling up my skin in fear at the sound of it.

"Stay where you are!" I could hear Naruto order. I slowly turned and saw an army of angels pointing guns, swords, and even archery weapons at me. I rolled my eyes and shot my hand forward, snapping open my closed fist, creating a massive explosion that sent the angels flying into the wall. "Now, no one in Heaven nor Hell can defeat me." I whispered as I turned my head to look in the mirror. My eye changed from their dazzling blue topaz to a terrifying crimson as my fangs grew out from my gums. I smirked as I let my tongue slide of the edges of my sweet blade like teeth.

"And I thought you were sexy before." Sasuke's voice cooed. I snapped my head back at him and noticed Hinata still trembling in fear while curled up on the floor. I narrowed my eyes in distaste and walked over, then kicked her so hard that she flew and her back slammed hard onto the wall.

"So much for friendship," I whispered and darted toward her. Hinata blocked some of my attacks, but I could see fear in her eyes every time I landed a hit. She thought that with each blow I was taking her life, which was true. I was the demon of death. I took people's life forces by will with every touch, causing Heaven to desire me even more.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata cried out as I slashed my claws across her face, causing three marks to start from the top right side of her face and end at the bottom left side. "I can still fight," Hinata suddenly said and stabbed a dagger right into my abdomen. I coughed up some blood and glared down at her.

"This isn't over," I sneered and released a huge mass of demonic energy that even Heaven's greatest light had died out. With a smirk, I vanished in the cloak of a darkened Heaven…

**Sasuke's POV**

I took in a deep breath and smirked at the feeling of evil energy coursing through my body. Chuckling, I felt a hand clasp onto my arm and I yanked my prey close. Naruko stared into my eyes, the thirst for blood clear in her own.

"We'll settle this in Hell." I whispered and she blinked us to the locker room, which was also Heaven's apparent exit dimension. Just as before, she opened the locker and whispered the name of the world of the living's. After we arrived, we went through Hell's exit dimension and went straight to my room. We stood in silence for a moment while the wound that Hinata made in Naruko's abdomen healed. Once it was nothing left but an ugly scar, she snapped her head in my direction with a glare.

"You tried to fuck my best friend?" Naruko growled, and I casually leaned back against my bed frame with a smirk as I nodded. "I loath you, you stupid son of a bitch." She growled in such a dark voice that shivers ran down my spine.

"Tough love," I said, sarcastically, and Naruko groaned.

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha. I can take you right now and _win_." She sneered and I nodded. She was right, of that I was certain.

"Why are you so angry with me?" I finally asked and she shot me a glare.

"You were making out with my best friend, in my room no less!" She growled and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm the demon of lust, Naruko! Just in case you didn't know, I fuck everyone and everything! It's in my fucking blood!" I screamed and she socked me in the face, sending me spiraling back and having my head connect with the metal frame of my bed. "Shit!" I cursed as the pain ran through my head.

"Mother fucker," Naruko grumbled and walked out of my room. I pushed myself forward and ran after her, ignoring the throbbing pain from the back of my head. As I shot through the door, I froze as I looked around and found that Naruko was already gone…

**Naruko's POV**

Every object that I walked bye blew up or simply burst into flames. Being evil again made me feel free to use my powers in any way I pleased, not only that, but I felt a thousand times stronger since all my powers were now released.

"I feel so alive!" I screamed and sliced off a demon's head with my claws. I giggled lightly as blood squirted up from his neck and stained my dress while his head rolled on the floor. "Pretty," I said.

"So are you," a familiar voice stated. I spun around and smirked at Shikamaru.

"Well, if it isn't the smartass of Hell. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked as I walked toward him in a seductive fashion, then walked around him as my hand wondered around his body with me.

"Your supposed to be dead," he added and I tensed.

"I did die, but I'm back and better than ever." I purred and Shikamaru slammed me back against the wall, his lips less than an inch from mine.

"I can see that." He stated, his lips brushing against mine with each words. I smirked as his hand wandered down my thigh and under my dress. "Why the fuck are you wearing white?" Shikamaru asked as he squeezed my upper thigh and I laughed.

"Its easier to see blood stains in," I said and Shikamaru chuckled.

"It doesn't look that bad on you. I kind of like it. White almost makes you seem pure," he said and I narrowed my eyes and shoved him back against the opposite wall.

"I am not, nor will I ever be, pure." I hissed and Shikamaru smirked.

**Sasuke's POV**

I turned the closest corner and growled in rage. Naruko had Shikamaru pinned against a wall and they looked as if they were about to kiss. Immediately, the two snapped their heads in my direction at the sound of my presence.

"Forgive me, your highness. I'll take my whore to my room." Shikamaru said and I blinked over and socked him in the face. Naruko stood her ground and glanced down at Shikamaru who was staring at me in shock.

"This one is _mine_," I growled, wrapping my arm around Naruko's waist and pulling her against me. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. No, she just stood there, then suddenly laid her head on my shoulder. "See?" I asked and then blinked back into my room.

"I'm your's?" Naruko asked and I lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes.

"I can't always resist my natural urges, Naruko, but I might be able to if you stay by my side, because I know that I'm in love with you." I whispered and a soft tear ran down Naruko's cheek. I smiled as her eyes returned to their stunning bright blue topaz.

"I love you, Sasuke." She said and I kissed her…


End file.
